Hermandad
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Adam regresa a la vida gracias al jinete de la muerte y se une a las cacerías con sus hermanos, sin embargo el tiene un problema con el recibir ordenes cosa que Deán no dejara pasar por alto. AVISO DE CONTENIDO; spanking, castigo Corporal.
1. Resurreccion

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando un enorme resplandor proveniente de la sala despertó a los Winchester, los 3 hermanos corrieron a ver que pasaba con pistolas en las manos y se sorprendieron al ver al jinete de la muerte sentado en el sofá con Adam en inconsciente en su regazo.

"Hola Deán"

" ¿Muerte? ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo… ¿Adam? ¿Cómo lo trajiste?"

"Demasiadas preguntas Deán, solo confórmate con saber que necesitaran a su hermano si quieren vencer a los leviatanes." Dijo el jinete y segundos después desapareció, Deán se acero a Adam quien estaba dormido en el sofá y le dio una leve sacudida.

"Adam… Adam despierta"

Adam abrió los ojos, miro el panorama confundido y grito al ver a sus 3 hermanos parados alrededor de el.

"DIOS, son ustedes"

"Si Adam, somos nosotros… tu familia" dijo Deán.

"Aléjense de mi, aléjense" grito el chico mientras corría a la puerta de entrada, pero como era de esperarse esta estaba cerrada con llave.

"Adam, cálmate… se que el volver del infierno es difícil pero…"

" ¿El infierno? Te has vuelto loco Sam" pregunto exaltado, Sam lo miro confundido

" ¿Si? ¿Pensamos que estabas en el infierno?, te vimos caer ahí, bueno a Michael"

" ¿Ah si? Pues se equivocaron, el arcángel fue bondadoso conmigo y devolvió mi alma al cielo para poder ocupar mi cuerpo libremente, a si que si me disculpan debo irme" dijo forcejando la puerta, entonces Deán puso su mano en ella para impedir que la abriera.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte Adam"

"No voy a quedarme con ustedes, en lo que a mi respecta no son nada mas que extraños"

"El tiene razón" susurro Jeffrey y entonces Sam y Deán lo miraron enojados.

"Jeffrey regresa a la cama, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto" ordeno Deán.

"Como quieras, de todas formas no me interesa si el se queda con nosotros o no" respondió Jeffrey mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su cuarto,

"Vamos Adam, necesitamos hablar, no puedes revivir y quererte ir a los 5 minutos"

" ¿Por qué no? Ya he estado muerto por mucho tiempo, quiero recuperar mi vida"

"Si bueno es un buen punto, pero vamos amigo… somos hermanos no hay mejores personas que nosotros en el mundo para ti"

Adam lo pensó por unos segundos realmente el no conocía a nadie, su madre estaba muerta y no tenia a donde ir, sin embargo aun estaba inseguro de quedarse con ellos por lo que Deán se vio obligado a aplicar la regla del hermano mayor, la cual indicaba que a veces era bueno mentir para obligar a los hermanitos a hacer las cosas.

"Esta bien si quieres irte hazlo, pero si vuelven a matarte no vengas a llorarnos cuando seas un espíritu"

"Esta bien, esta bien me quedare con ustedes, por lo menos hasta que me estabilice ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Deán y Sam asintieron con la cabeza por que sabían que el día en el que el chico se estabilizara ya estaría tan familiarizado con ellos que no podría dejarlos.

"Sin embargo Adam, hay un par de reglas que seguir en esta casa"

Dijo Deán y Adam solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Numero uno, te daremos un arma pero debes prometer que solo la usaras en cosa de vida o muerte ¿estamos claros en eso?"

"Si, si lo prometo"

"Numero dos, no se sale solo después de las 11 de la noche"

"Ok"

"Ni sales sin decirnos a donde iras…ha y sobre todo debes obedecernos en todo lo que digamos o tu trasero va a pagar las consecuencias ¿he sido claro?"

"¿Que? Están locos si creen que voy a hacer eso, tengo 20 años puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, no necesito a 2 estúpidos dictadores cuidándome" grito y entonces Deán se acerco peligrosamente a el.

" Adam, si no dejas tus pequeños berrinches en este momento, no te sentarás durante una semana. ¿He sido claro?"

" Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Deán, que no eres mi Padre, yo no te debo nada ¡"

Deán estaba a punto de perder el control, pues el pensó que tenía toda la formación necesaria para mantener la calma cuando su autoridad fuera cuestionada.

Después de todo, Sam y Jeffrey le habían dado todo un infierno de práctica en ese departamento. Los chicos siempre hacían lo que Deán quería al final del día, pero no después de mucho luchar. Por otro lado, Adam estaba trayendo un nuevo nivel en este juego. No hubo preguntas u otras opciones, simple y llanamente un rotundo No ante las ordenes.

"Amigo, cálmate.", Dijo Sam caminando detrás de Deán y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ya que podía ver a su hermano mayor haciendo estallar una vena en un minuto...

"Adam, debes entender que si te damos ordenes es por que necesitamos asegurarnos de que no te pase nada" Sam explicó pacientemente mirando a Deán, pues sabía que el no iba a dejar que el chico siguiera con esa actitud.

"Vete a la mierda Sam, no tienes derecho a decirme nada" le grito Adam, quien estaba fuera de sí, pues sentía que estaba siendo intimidado por 2 extraños.  
>"¿Qué fue eso que decías antes sobre darle una bofetada? ¿Qué tal si le lavamos la boca con jabón primero? "Gruñó Sam "Bobby ¿todavía utiliza el mismo jabón que nos ponían cuando éramos niños?"<br>"Sí, creo si." Deán miró a Adam. "Estoy un poco cansado de toda tus pataletas también."  
>"Mira Adam..." comenzó Sam, contemplando seriamente la idea de jabón, pero no... Había cosas más importantes que atender en primer lugar.<br>"No miro nada, no tengo nada que decir perdedores. Me quedare aquí por que no tengo más opción pero eso no significa que seremos los mejores amigo " Cuando Adam había terminado de hablar, camino hacia la puerta de nuevo y fue detenido en seco por Sam que lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él hacia la sala de estar.  
>"No vas a ninguna parte Adam. Siéntate y escucha!" grito mientras arrojaba a su hermano en el sofá. Él no estaba jugando más.<p>

"Hay cosas mucho mas peligrosas que los demonios ahora, los Leviatanes ellos son feroces y no dudaran en asesinarte si tiene la oportunidad, ¿Podrías trabajar con nosotros en esto, por favor? No quiero que salgas lastimado. "  
>"¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por mí? Se que tú eres mi hermano igual que Deán y ese niño Jeffrey pero ni siquiera me conocen, no se como quieren cuidarme "<br>Sam miró a Deán con exasperación. Deán tuvo piedad de su hermano pequeño y se sentó junto a el.

"Se le llama ser Familia, Tonto" dijo sarcásticamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por loa hombros, Adam se dejo caer en el abrazo.

"Esta bien, eso podría funcionar" susurro el chico

"Sam, tenemos mucho por conversar con Adam. Él tiene que saber todo sobre el negocio de la familia. "dijo Deán un poco más tranquila ahora, él y Sam podría explicarle un poco sobre el legado de los Winchester, pero ellos no lo harían con el estómago vacío, a si que Sam corrió a despertar a Jeff quien no puso muy buena cara al enterarse que otro hermano se uniría al viaje con ellos, sin embargo no dijo nada (Aun) Y así, los 4 Winchester salieron a comer Pizza para conversar un poco.


	2. Diferencias

El día transcurrió normal, Sam le conto todo lo importante a Adam referente a los últimos años y el chico estaba tan confundido por todo lo que oyó que Sam decidió dejar de hablar, al parecer todo estaría bien o al menos eso pensaron hasta que la hora de dormir llego y el primer problema se presento…

" ¿Dónde dormiré yo?" pregunto Adam, entonces sus hermanos se miraron unos a otros, solo había 3 camas y en todos los moteles a los que llegaran a ir solo abría 3 camas como máximo y eso representaba un problema.

"Bueno… te daré mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá" dijo Deán.

" ¿Estas seguro? Por que yo puedo…" dijo Sam pero Deán le negó con la cabeza, en eso entro Jeff vestido en pijama ya,

" ¿Qué me e perdido?" pregunto al ver a sus hermanos acomodando el cuarto de otra forma distinta a la que siempre tienen.

"Ho Nada, solo estamos haciendo espacio para Adam" le dijo Deán, Jeff no contesto nada solo hizo un mal gesto cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaba por iniciar una épica discusión.

"¿Ya te lavaste los dientes?" le pregunto Deán tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No soy un niño Deán" se quejo y entonces Deán le dio una sonrisa.

"Para mi lo eres"

"Bueno como sea, ¿van a tardarse en acomodar las cosas? Me muero de sueño"

"Pues podrías ayudar ¿no crees?" pregunto sarcásticamente Adam haciendo explotar a Jeffrey. "No estoy hablando contigo" grito.

"JEFFREY" reprendió Deán

" ¿Qué deán? Es la verdad nadie pidió la opinión de este idiota"

" ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" le pregunto Adam acercándose peligrosamente hacia el, Jeff se hecho a reír.

" ¿Mi problema?, Bueno tal vez sea el hecho que la ultima vez los ángeles intentaron asesinarme por tu culpa idiota" le grito Jeffrey recordando la pequeña aventura que un año antes tuvo con Adam y el arcángel Miguel.

"Eso no fue mi culpa" grito Adam

"Por supuesto que si, tu los llamaste y yo no confió en ti"

"Si bueno tu tampoco me agradas mucho que digamos tonto" le grito Adam y entonces Deán quien solo había estado observando, intervino.

"Ustedes 2 ya es suficiente, dejen de comportarse como si tuvieran 8 años" les grito Deán interponiéndose en el centro,

"El empezó" se quejo Adam mientras se sentaba en la cama, entonces Deán le indico su propia cama a Jeffrey, el de mala gana se dirigió hacia ella y se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas.

La noche transcurrió normal aun que Adam se sentía muy incomodo, era la primera vez que dormía en una cama que no era la suya, en un motel además rodeado por 3 personas desconocidas.

A la mañana siguiente Deán se despertó muy temprano y fue a despertar a sus hermanos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Adam

"Vamos levántate es tarde Adam" ordeno Deán y entonces Adam observo el reloj del buro.

" ¿Que? Son las 7 y es sábado Deán"

"Ya lo se es tarde LEVANTATE ADAM"

"No tengo mucho sueño"

"Adam por favor"

"Ya te dije que no lo hare" susurro Adam mientras se cubría totalmente con las sabanas (era una costumbre en los Winchester), Sam y Jeff se vistieron rápidamente y se fueron a la cocina, entonces Deán lo pensó por unos segundos, camino hacia la cama de Adam le jalo las cobijas y le dio 3 duras palmadas en el trasero.

"HAY" grito Adam

"Te dije que te levantaras Adam" le dijo Deán un poco molesto, entonces Adam se froto el trasero y se levanto rápidamente.

" ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Se llaman nalgadas hermanito"

"Se lo que son, quiero decir ¿Quién te crees que eres?" pregunto el chico enojado.

"Soy tu hermano mayor, estoy a cargo aquí y ten por seguro que hay mas de donde vino eso a si que es mejor que te comportes ¿Esta claro?"

Adam asintió de mala gana y entonces se cambio rápidamente después se dirigió a la cocina con sus hermanos.

"Buenos días" le dijo Sam al verlo entrar por la puerta el solo le hizo una seña con la mano y se sentó de mala gana en la mesa, Deán quien estaba leyendo el periódico lo fulmino levemente con la mirada al igual que a Jeffrey quien solo jugaba con sus cubiertos.

"Come el cereal" le ordeno Deán, Jeff puso los ojos y lentamente lo hizo, Adam por su parte estaba tomando café y Sam bueno se veía bastante incomodo con la situación.

"Muy bien eso es todo, iremos a practicar un poco de tiro" dijo Deán mientras se levantaba de la silla, Sam y Jeff sonrieron pues les gustaba practicar con las armas, sin embargo Adam estaba algo asustado.

"No te preocupes yo voy a enseñarte a usar un arma" le dijo Sam al ver su cara de horror y entonces Adam le dio una leve sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde Deán preparo las armas en el impala y estaba sentado esperando a que sus hermanos salieran.

"Hey ¿acaso son chicas? Tardan demasiado" les grito desde la puerta del motel y entonces sus 3 hermanos corrieron hacia el, Adam estaba tan emocionado que no controlo sus pies y termino pisando a Jeffrey

"Auch, fíjate tonto" se quejo Jeff y entonces Adam le hizo un gesto, luego salieron corriendo a abordar el impala.

"Oye ese es mi sitio" le dijo Jeffrey a Adam a verlo sentado del lado izquierdo del impala, Adam rio sínicamente.

" ¿Si? Bueno creo que ya no lo es"

"Deán" se quejo Jeff y entonces Deán puso los ojos al ver por el retrovisor lo que estaba pasando.

"Adam ese es el lugar de tu hermano ¿te importaría correrte?"

"Mmm déjame pensar, NO" dijo irrespetuosamente, Deán quería levantarse y darle una lección pero no quería arruinar su día especial.

"Jeffrey, es solo un asiento sube al otro lado"

"Pero Deán, yo siempre voy ahí"

"Ok cambiare de lugar contigo" dijo Sam bajando del auto y ofreciéndole el lugar del copiloto a Jeff, el sonrió y subió rápidamente, entonces Deán condujo hasta un campo abandonado, entonces les dio sus armas a los chicos, el se fue a practicar con Jeff y dejo a Sam con Adam para que le enseñara lo elemental de las armas.

Pasaron casi 2 horas y Adam ya era casi un experto en armas, Sam estaba tan orgulloso pues su hermano aprendí tan rápido que estaba seguro que seria fácil de educar como cazador.

Un poco después Deán y Jeffrey regresaron.

"¿Cómo va todo?" pregunto Deán

"Estamos bien, Adam aprende muy rápido Deán"

"Es un Winchester tenia que hacerlo…. Pero oye Sam ¿quieres practicar un rato conmigo?"

"Claro Deán… mmm ¿es una buena idea dejarlos solos?" le pregunto al oído a su hermano, entonces Deán se dirigió a sus hermanos menores.

" ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes para dejarlos solos?" les pregunto Adam y Jeff asintieron con la cabeza y en cuanto sus hermanos había desaparecido de su vista continuaron con sus diferencias.

" ¿Y entonces tonto, que haremos?" pregunto Adam.

"Puedes perderte si quieres, yo voy a seguir practicando con esto" le dijo Jeff algo sarcástico.

"Bueno yo hare lo mismo, sinceramente esto no me agrada"

"Aja s, como digas" le dijo Jeff mientras trataba de irse pero Adam lo tomo del brazo.

"Bien, estamos solos ahora puedes decirme ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

"Ya te lo dije"

"Eso ni tu lo crees… ¿Sabes? Creo que estas celoso de que ya no eres el único hermano menor" dijo Adam con ironía y entonces Jeff se zafo de su mano.

"¿Celoso? ¿De ti? Jaja por favor eres patético, hasta tu madre murió por que no soportaba verte mas" le dijo Jeff burlonamente y entonces Adam se enfureció y se fue directo a los golpes sobre el, Jeff no se dejo y entonces ambos estaban peleando, un momento después Adam tomo la pistola del suelo y se la puso a Jeffrey en el cuello.

" ¿Qué dijiste de mi madre?" pregunto con ira y entonces Deán y Sam llegaron corriendo a separarlos.

"Hey dame eso" dijo Deán mientras le quitaba la pistola a Adam y lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo, Sam ayudo a poner en pie a Jeff.

"¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?" les pregunto Deán como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta de ninguno.

"Al auto, nos vamos" ordeno Deán muy enojado pero todos obedecieron


	3. Control Parental

Cuando llegaron a casa Deán tomo a Adam por el brazo y Sam hizo lo mismo con Jeffrey y entonces sentaron a ambos chicos en el sofá.

"Bien, sigo esperando una explicación" dijo Deán cruzando sus brazos, pero ni Adam ni Jeff contestaban nada si que, continuó su interrogatorio.

"Así que ustedes dos ¿están luchando sólo por luchar?"  
>"Bastante." Sonrió Adam.<br>"Cállate IDIOTA" le grito Jeffrey tratando de contenerse  
>"Bien, si ustedes quieren actuar como niños pequeños, que voy a hacer mi parte y te tratan como a niños pequeños… los quiero en la esquina, AHORA" ordeno Deán y entonces cada chico camino a una esquina diferente.<p>

"Cuando estén dispuestos a decirme la verdad, háganmelo saber" dijo Deán y entonces el y Sam salieron rumbo a la cocina donde Sam recibió una llamada de Bobby y no tuvo mas remedio que irse rápidamente a su casa

Deán se quedo sentado en la cocina por mas de 10 minutos mientras trataba de entender que pasaba con sus hermanos y que tal vez debería hablar con ellos, sin embargo ese pensamiento se fue a la basura cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la sala, entonces corrió rápidamente a ver que pasaba, pero se encontró con sus hermanos aun en sus esquinas y el vidrio del lado de Adam estaba roto.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Deán señalando la ventana, Adam y Jeff voltearon a verlo y se encogieron de hombros.

"Un pájaro se estrello en la ventana" dijo Jeff y entonces Deán corrió a asomarse y vio tirado por el suelo un libro de Jeffrey, entonces volteo muy enojado.

" ¿Un pájaro he? Y supongo que ese pájaro se llevo tu libro ¿No?" pregunto con ironía y entonces Jeffrey volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"¿Quién fue?" pregunto Deán y nuevamente hubo un silencio total, entonces dio una risita que no era feliz.

" ¿Saben que? Ya me canse de esto… Jeffrey al rincón"

"Pero…"

"AL RINCON… AHORA" ordeno y Jeffrey simplemente se dio la vuelta para mirar la pared.

"Adam, por aquí por favor" indico Deán mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se daba unas palmaditas en su regazo, Adam camino lentamente hacia el

"Deán, lo siento yo no rompí el vidrio ha sido el" dijo señalando a Jeffrey en la pared.

"¿Eso es cierto Jeffrey?" le pregunto Deán y entonces Jeff asintió desde el rincón.

"Bueno esta bien me encargare de eso mas tarde, ahora Adam haz lo que te dije"

"¿Que? Pero ya te dije que no he hecho nada"

"¿No has hecho nada? Y que fue lo de hace un rato con el arma Adam"

"Pero…"

"No mas peros, sobre mi regazo o lo hare por ti hermano" ordeno Deán y entonces Adam siguió caminando hacia el y se coloco en su posición, Deán comenzó a pegarle.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Oug Dean, lo siento"

"¿Por qué Adam?"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Por haberle puesto la pistola a Jeffrey, se que no debí hacerlo pero el insulto a mi mama y no pude controlarme" confeso Adam y Deán se sorprendió realmente iba a darle una paliza enorme a Jeffrey pero eso tendría que esperar, entonces le bajo los pantalones a Adam dejándolo solo en boxers,

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Dean Por favor"

"No Adam lo que hiciste estuvo mal, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el arma se disparaba sola? Dios pudiste matar a tu hermano"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"Se lo merecía" dijo Adam hacienda enojar mucho mas a Deán, entonces le bajo los Bóxers dejando su trasero algo Rosado al descubierto.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"No importa alas estupideces que el te pueda decir, es tu hermano menor Adam… no puedes ponerle un arma solo por que quieres"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

Las ultimas palabras de Deán le habían llegado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, realmente Jeffrey es su hermano y haberle puesto la pistola fue algo muy malo, el no quería matarlo pero seguramente si lo había asustado mucho, entonces Adam comenzó a llorar.

"Lo siento Deán, no debí hacerlo, lo siento mucho"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"¿Vas a volver a hacer una estupidez como esta?"

"NO, Deán lo juro nunca mas"

Entonces Deán lo dejo levantarse, Adam se acomodo la ropa rápidamente y seguía llorando por lo que Deán se levanto lo abrazo y lo beso en la frente para calmarlo.

"Tranquilo hermano, todo esta bien"

"Hujum" respondió Adam y entonces Deán le señalo la esquina, Adam camino hacia ahí y se cruzo con Jeffrey en el camino ambos se miraron con compasión, entonces Jeffrey desvió su atención hacia Deán quien lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama, camino rápidamente hacia el.

"Al parecer te has portado muy mal con Adam, jovencito y rompiste un vidrio."

"Lo se"

"Bien, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo" ordeno Deán y entonces Jeffrey lo hizo, Deán lo coloco rápidamente sobre su regazo y le comenzó a pegar muy fuerte.

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"¿Por que estamos hacienda esto Jeffrey?"

"OWW, por que insulte a la mama de Adam y rompí el vidrio"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

" ¿Por que hiciste eso?"

"HAAAY, por que el me estaba molestando y no supe que hacer"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"¿Vas a volver a hacerlo?"

SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT SMAT

"NO, lo prometo nunca mas me meteré con Adam"

Entonces Deán levanto a Jeff y lo sentó sobre su regazo pues siempre tardaba algo de tiempo para que el niño dejara de llorar, lo meció un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Esta bien, esta todo perdonado" le dijo y entonces lo puso sobre sus pies, luego llama a Adam y les indico a Ambos que se sentaran, ellos lo hicieron con una mueca de dolor en sus rostros, al parecer Deán tenia una larga conversación que ofrecerles.


	4. Conoce a la familia

Deán sentó a sus 2 pequeños hermanos en el sofá, el saco una silla y se sentó frente a frente con ellos.

"Bien ahora que he tenido que castigarlos, quieren que me expliquen que pasa entre ustedes 2 y quiero la verdad" advirtió Deán.

"Yo ya se los dije o confió en Adam, los ángeles casi me matan por su culpa la ultima vez" dijo Jeffrey

"Y yo no aguanto estar cerca de el, siempre me esta molestando con la misma tontería y ya me canse de decirle que no fue mi culpa lo que paso con los ángeles" dijo Adam, Deán suspiro fuertemente pues era normal que entre hermanos hubiera pleitos de hecho Adam y Jeffrey le recordaban mucho a el y a Sam, dios si su padre estuviera con ellos ya les hubiera puesto un alto a sus peleas.

"Muy bien, entiendo sus puntos pero ustedes no han entendido que son hermanos, son familia debe perdonarse, Jeff es exactamente la misma situación que cuando Sam libero a Lucifer y lo has perdonado, no veo por que no lo quieres hacer con Adam"

Jeffrey lo pensó por unos segundos, Deán tenia razón si el había perdonado que s hermano liberara el apocalipsis, también podía perdonar a Adam por lo de los ángeles.

"Esta bien, voy a tratar de olvidar lo que paso" susurro a regañadientes y luego le sonrió a Adam.

"Y yo intentare soportarte un poco mas, después de todo soy tu hermano mayor también" dijo Adam y entonces todos sonrieron.

"Muy bien, esos son mis chicos pero aun falta que hagan algo" dijo Deán

" ¿Qué preguntaron?" los dos al unisonó.

"Quiero que se disculpen" dijo Deán, mas bien lo ordeno a si que ambos lo hicieron.

"Lo siento Adam, no debí faltarle al respeto a la memoria de tu mama y siento haberte arrojado el libro"

"Esta bien, yo siento haberte quitado tu lugar en el auto y siento mucho mas haberte apuntado con el arma" dijo Adam y entonces Jeffrey lo abrazo, al parecer era el comienzo de una verdadero hermandad, Deán no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena y se unió al abrazo.

"Eso es lo que quería y además ustedes 2 van a tener mucho tiempo para conocerse ya que van a estar castigados una semana."

"¿Castigados?" preguntaron los 2 al unisonó mientras se despegaban del abrazo.

"Si ambos, están castigados y Jeffrey voy a cobrarme lo del vidrio de tu mesada"

"Pero…"

"Ahaha, ¿Quieres que sea el deposito completo?"

"No"

"Muye bien, entonces ya es tarde y los 2 ya deberían estar dormidos"

Entonces Adam y Jeffrey corrieron a su habitación para prepararse para dormir, Deán realmente estaba feliz pues ya tenia a sus 3 hermanos con el, ojala que su padre regresara también pero el sabia que donde quiera que el estuviera seguramente estaba orgulloso de ellos.


End file.
